Windows
by Syaoran no Miko
Summary: Sakura has a moment of introspection.


windows

> > I finally got off my butt and wrote this fluffily short PWP that isn't ecchi in any way. :p Next up will be a response to Meg's Syaoran challengehopefully I'll be able to finish it in time for my Li-kun's birthday. *_* 
>> 
>> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Windows
>> 
>> When I was a little younger, I read somewhere that eyes are the window of a person's soul'.
>> 
>> I didn't understand what it meant.
>> 
>> When I asked Otou-san, he smiled, and told me it just meant you could tell what kind of soul someone had by their eyes. 
>> 
>> According to Onii-chan, it was a much more accurate way to find out what a person was like than if you went by their appearance.
>> 
>> I still didn't understand too clearly. How could eyes show what a person was like? For that matter, how was it possible you could know what sort of soul people had just by looking at their eyes?
>> 
>> I looked at Otou-san's and Onii-chan's eyes, but had no clue as to what their souls were like. 
>> 
>> And I remained terribly puzzled about the matter.
>> 
>> ~~~~
>> 
>> But as time passed, I began to have a vague comprehension of that mysterious statement. I looked carefully at the eyes of the people around me, and realised that Otou-san's explanation did make sense after all. 
>> 
>> Take Tomoyo-chan. She's my best friend, and is one of the kindest people I know. Her eyes are a lovely soft purple that's always shining and gentle. Calm and full of sweet cheerfulness, just like Tomoyo-chan herself. She always helps me so much. 
>> 
>> Yukito-san is another example. When I look in his eyes, they're just as kind as Tomoyo-chan's aremaybe even kinder. And so patient and tender, especially when he talks to me. I really like the way his eyes look then. But there is always a faint darkness lurking at the back of Yukito-san's gentle eyes that makes me sad, though I don't quite know how to put it. 
>> 
>> Yukito-san doesn't deserve to be unhappy.
>> 
>> No one deserves to be unhappy, no matter how bad they are. 
>> 
>> Yet I know that everyone has their own reasons for being sad.
>> 
>> ~~~~ 
>> 
>> When I was a little older, Onii-chan's explanation started being clear, too. Funnily enough, it was Onii-chan himself who made me see that.
>> 
>> Onii-chan always bullies me and calls me a monster, but there isn't any real meanness in his eyes no matter how much he makes fun of me. In fact, I've noticed his eyes become softer during those times when he's insulting my cooking skills or height, say. It's surprising - Onii-chan looks so serious most of the time. 
>> 
>> So I act like I'm angry, and stamp on his feet, but I'm not, really. I know he doesn't mean it. That doesn't mean I have to put up with his calling me a monster, though.
>> 
>> ~~~~
>> 
>> And then I met Syaoran-kun.
>> 
>> I was a little frightened of him at first, you know? He was always scowling so fiercely, almost as if he hated me. I could never talk to him without ending up feeling upset at my own weaknesses, that I didn't have the strength that would win his respect.
>> 
>> Even then, no matter how hurt I felt, there was always something that drew me to him, a nameless feeling that kept pushing me to try and get to know him better. It prevented me from being too discouraged by his aloofness, even though I didn't know it at the time.
>> 
>> Maybe because I looked into his eyes, and saw that they weren't fierce at all. No matter how gruff he acts, his eyes can't hide his inner gentleness.
>> 
>> He's always been there for me, giving me strength I didn't have before.
>> 
>> Yet Syaoran-kun's amber eyes were often worried. He never said anything about it, but I could tell he was concerned about me. Troubled, because then I wasn't strong enough, not strong enough that the ones I love always had to worry about me.
>> 
>> I tried to tell him he *shouldn't* worry, but he couldn't.
>> 
>> And even now I'm stronger, he hasn't stopped worrying yet.
>> 
>> It's what makes me love him all the more.
>> 
>> ~~~~
>> 
>> I like Syaoran-kun's eyes best. 
>> 
>> As long as he's by my side, with his gentle amber gaze lending me courage, I know I can overcome anything. 
>> 
>> I want him to be happy, because I'm happy whenever we're together.
>> 
>> Syaoran-kunsuki da yo.
>> 
>> ** owari **
>> 
>> Notes:
>> 
>> This iskinda pointless and OOC, I know. *_* Suffice be it to say that I wanted to do a Sakura introspection piece since all my S-and-S fics have been Syaoran-oriented so far. Comments are bewy bewy BEWY much appreciated. 


End file.
